hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (JoeBillyBob)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the Deadliest and 4th costliest season ever,with 86,450,000,000 USD in total damages and 27,000 deaths so far,and is the first season on record to have 5 major hurricanes in one month and one of the worst tropical storms/hurricanes ratio in recorded history.Activity began early for the 4th year in a row,and is one of only a few seasons to have both pre- and post-season storms. Timeline ImageSize = width:600 height:400 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:30 left:30 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=157_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2018 till:09/05/2018 color:C1 text:Alberto(C1) from:17/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:TS text:Beryl(SS) from:20/06/2018 till:25/06/2018 color:C2 text:Chris(C2) from:07/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:C3 text:Debby(C3) from:03/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C4 text:Ernesto(C4) from:09/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:TD text:Six(TD) from:11/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:C4 text:Florence(C4) from:13/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C5 text:Gordon(C5) from:14/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C3 text:Isaac(C3) from:20/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C2 text:Helene(C2) from:27/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C2 text:Leslie(C2) from:22/08/2018 till:07/09/2018 color:C5 text:Kirk(C5) from:09/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:TD text:Twelve(TD) from:11/09/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:TD text:Fourteen(TD) from:10/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:TS text:Joyce(TS) from:17/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:TS text:Michael(TS) from:24/10/2018 till:27/10/2018 color:C1 text:Nadine(C1) from:01/11/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TD text:Eighteen(TD) from:15/11/2018 till:28/11/2018 color:C4 text:Oscar(C4) from:20/11/2018 till:22/11/2018 color:TD text:Twenty(TD) from:17/11/2018 till:23/11/2018 color:TS text:Patty(TS) from:04/12/2018 till:12/12/2018 color:C2 text:Rafael(C2) barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:30/12/2018 text:December Hurricane Alberto On May 2nd,a vigorous tropical wave appeared 600 miles east of the windward islands,and the NHC gave it a 60% chance of formation,but instead of developing quickly and taking a cape-verde type path,it instead moved southeast and,after passing the windwards,it slowly developed into a tropical depression,and on may 7th,it developed into a tropical storm and was named Alberto.''Shortly afterwards,it made landfall in Curaco ,Venezuela and Colombia,and weakened back to a tropical depression.After moving away from land,Alberto began too strengthen slowly.On may 7th,Alberto was classified as a hurricane. Subtropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Main article:Hurricane Gordon/Guará (2018) Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s)–denoted by '''bold' location names–damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD. Links:Hurricane Gordon/Guará (2018) Hurricane_Kirk_2018 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Retirement&Records On March 13th,2019,the World Meteorological Organization decided to retire the names 'Ernesto,Gordon,Kirk '''and '''Patty.'They will be replaced with 'Eric,Grant,Koeman,'and '''Padma '''for the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season.